conexion Fantasma
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: porque aun cuando no supieran su verdadero rostro. dentro de ellos tenian la esperanza de volverse a ver. es mas amistoso que romántico, no se define bien. One-shot


**_oye, oye. Despierta. No te des por vencido-_**

 _una suave voz levemente infantil y difícilmente reconocible si era de una niña o niño se hace presente en la habitacion blanca y esteril, llamando la atencion de un niño semi-inconciente por causa de la poderosa descarga electrica que casi lo mata en esa ocasion. Sus opacos ojos verde esmeralda apenas reaccionaba ante esa voz gentil tan diferente a la otra voz que solia alentarlo a continuar de forma mecánica._

 _-_ _ **eres tu-**_ _susurro un poco mas despierto. intento levantarse pero era doloroso para su joven cuerpo y prefirió quedarse ahí. Estaba cansado, herido y asustado, queria morir para ya no sufrir mas ese infernal encierro dentro de esas 4 paredes blancas y la odiosa luz blanca brillante. Esta cansado de sentir esos choques electricos por perder los obligatorios duelos que por cierto, cada vez mas dificiles. no recordaba exactamente si era e dia que no comia adecuadamente porque no ha logrado vencer al ente virtual. ya no quiere saber nada de duelos de monstruos, solo quería irse de ahí._  
 _-_ _ **despierta. Yo se que puedes hacerlo**_ _-otra vez esa amable persona. la única que lograba sacarlo de su horrible realidad con sus palabras de aliento que servían como un bálsamo para su herido corazón._  
 _-_ _ **para que, no tiene caso-**_ _cerro lo ojos otra vez, intentando por lo menos dormir para no sentir hambre pero sabia que esa voz no lo dejaría del todo. lejos de molestarse y gritar molesto, sentía gran confort de saber que esa persona se preocupaba por el._

 _-_ _ **recuerda, recuerda que tienes que buscar 3 razones para seguir adelante-**_  
 _-¿_ _ **tres razones? lo había olvidado-**_  
 _ **-no lo hagas. recuerda tus tres razones para volver a casa, tus tres razones para seguir viviendo.-**_ _el pequeño niño se puso de pie dolorosamente y respirando lo mejor posible, mirando lleno de determinación los visores de realidad virtual._  
 _ **-¿cuando te vere? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?-**_ _pregunto inocentemente mientras se colocaba el aparato en su cabeza y empezaba la simulación. sin embargo, tal como otras veces, aquella persona no volvió a responder. tendría que esperar para volverla a escuchar y eso seria cuando ganara o volviera a perder pero haría lo posible para vencer, después de todo, quería que volver a escucharla._

el ahora joven adulto abrió los ojos de iris color esmeralda saliendo de sus escasos recuerdos que aunque no lo pareciera, son los mas felices que tiene. al parecer fue lo suficientemente hábil para volver a la realidad antes de que acabaran las clases. mientras se ponía de pie, nota que el chico que solía hablar siempre de duelos y su gran genialidad en ellos aunque nunca lo había visto actuar, se acerca a el con plan de platicar aunque parecería mas un soliloquio. el joven de frias facciones apenas prestaba atención al parloteo de Naoki Shima, su ¿amigo? ¿colega? sobre lo últimos acontecimientos del mundo virtual sin saber que el esta mas que enterado, aunque de vez en cuando el chico de cabello verde tenia buenos tinos en datos que desconocía.

pero no tenia tiempo en hacer nuevos lazos amistosos, no quería hacerlo además, claro permitia que se le acercara por simple amabilidad. necesitaba estar concentrado en su máximo nivel para cumplir sus objetivos pero sobre todo, encontrar a esa persona. esa persona que lo ayudo en sus momentos de mayor angustia cuando era niño y desde entonces deseaba fervientemente encontrar aunque tenga que revivir el pasado, salvarlo como lo hizo con el, agradecerle y, talvez frecuentarle. mostrarse fuera de un avatar virtual conocido como Playmaker, héroe aclamado por muchos. que el lo conociera como el es realmente, un joven de heridas que costaban cicatrizar, que no tenia futuro que deseara alcanzar o quien no tenia quien lo esperaba en casa sin contar con Shoichi y contarle su dia aunque fuera aburrido, volver a escuchar su amable voz y que este calmara sus pesadillas.

la sola idea de que cada vez avanzaba mas para encontrarle, sentía su corazón latir un poco mas fuerte. no admitiría que talvez le tenia un sentimiento mas fuerte por el o ella, pensaria que es una locura, de estar enamorado de una persona que no cononce ni su nombre, que nunca en su vida a visto pero ¿desde cuando el tiene una vida precisamente normal? nuevamente levanto su vista determinado en cumplir con el listado de esas tres cosas que lo mantenian con vida.

-.-.-

dentro de una zona restringida y muy lejana del mundo virtual, mas espeficamente en una fortaleza creada en base a grandes diseños tecnologicos y en oscuridad apenas opacada a media luz por las luces de las pantallas y focos Led en las paredes.

caminaba por los pasillos el lider de los caballeros de Hanoi, organizacion encargada de hacer su ley aun a la fuerza. el chico de personalidad fuerte y digna es el orgullo de su padre, el cual podia confiar enteramente en su capacidad de manejar toda la organizacion y resolver los problemas que se atraviesen. el joven de ojos dorados y cabellos como el fuego se le conocia por su crueldad en toma de desciones dificiles y acertadas, su fuerte sentido del honor y orgulloso se mostraba ante los avances del proyecto Hanoi.

aunque esto ultimo estaba empezando a flanquear.

todo porque la interrupción de un héroe inesperado de nombre Playmaker. al principio lo tomo como un enemigo bastante digno para tener un duelo de buena calidad, alguien molesto que estorbaba en sus planes de forma frecuente. que cuando llegara el momento de derrotarlo, seria mas que satisfactorio.

pero todo cambio en ese duelo para salvarle la vida a la diva del mundo virtual: Blue Angel.

detuvo sus pasos quedándose quieto en la oscuridad, notándose realmente perturbado en su mente aunque sus facciones levemente restringidas no le dieran oportunidad de mostrarse tal cual. no era el simple acto de heroísmo que mostro el héroe de Link Vrains fue otra cosa que realmente lo perturbo y lo desconcentro por completo del duelo.

-" _ **tres: ¡Salvare al amigo que me salvo!"-**_ esas sencillas palabras lo tomaron con la guardia baja completamente. no solo eso: la enumeración de tres cosas, tres objetivos. su pasado sobre el incidente de Lost que el conocía que ocurrio hace diez años. nadie menciona nada de forma especifica si no tenia conocimiento al respecto y hasta donde el sabe los únicos que tienen esa información es su organización (aunque ciertas personas puntuales), la empresa Sol tecnologics y las victimas. por supuesto que el mismo. un incidente olvidado. lo recuerda perfectamente, aun cuando era un niño en ese momento, lo recuerda tan claro.

 _cuando era pequeño, su padre lo educo para ser un duelista de primera categoría, un líder con fortaleza mental y brillante como el mismo. solo con el objetivo de cuando el llegara a faltar, el tomaría su lugar en continuar con la organizacion y cumplir con el proyecto Hanói. claro las pruebas impuestas por su padre eran duras pero siempre tenían sus recompensas como palabras llenas de afecto y seguir motivándolo a dar lo mejor de si._

 _hasta que una tarde mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamientos paso justo frente a una puerta de automática oscura. siempre pasaba por ahí pero nunca le ha puesto atención realmente por estar enfocado en su entrenamiento o eso era hasta ahora. se sentía demasiado curioso sobre las otras salas del complejo y siendo un niño pequeño pudo escanbullirse por algunas rejillas. cuando llego al otro lado de la puerta asi como su correspondiente pasillo, era una sala oscura llena de pantallas con multiples escenarios de duelo de monstruos acompañadas de algunos datos con forma de graficos que tenían un ritmo muy familiar, que si no mal recordaba se trataban de monitores del corazón o algo parecido. el niño vio en total 6 pantallas prendidas y otras 5 apagadas. supuso que estaban canceladas._

 _recordó que su padre le menciono que había personas del mundo exterior que estaban participando en el proyecto, inocentemente pensó que eran voluntarios._

 _observo algunos duelos por simple curiosidad. noto que algunos eran parcialmente malos, no habían subido mucho de los niveles bajos de dificultad pero uno en especial llamo su atención. a comparación de los demás, tenia por muy poco su nivel de dificultad mas elevado que el resto, intuyo que el había avanzado mas que el resto de sus compañeros. enfoco toda su atención en esa pantalla quedándose levemente maravillado, la persona ahí dentro tenia talento, busco su nombre pero no lo vio por ninguna parte mas que números que no comprendía del todo. asi que solamente se quedo ahí a observar._

 _asi que cada vez que podía iba a esa sala a ver el duelo de esa persona que capto su atención. deseaba poder tener un duelo amistoso con el, puesto no tiene a nadie mas en ese lugar con quien compartir esa afición. incluso ser amigos pero no había forma que pudiera entrar ahí, no sin ganarse una buena reprimenda. pero esa tarde en especial, noto que el simulador aun no se activaba después de casi 20 minutos de haber perdido. cuando antes casi inmediatamente empezaba el duelo ganara o perdiera. vio el pequeño icono con forma de corazón notando como este bajaba de números cada vez. asustado y temiendo que algo le pasara a su futuro amigo y compañero de duelo. tomo el micrófono que se dirigía a su sala y por primera vez le hablo._

 _ **-despierta, despierta-**_  
 _ **-¿quien eres?-**_ _el niño se quedo callado. no esperaba que fuera un niño como el pero enfoco su atencion en aquella pregunta, no podía responder a eso, si lo hacia, se meteria en problemas con su padre por estar metido en ese lugar y tal vez hasta castigaría a ese niño. asi que opto por el anonimato y decirle lo que su padre le aconsejaba para continuar en los duelos._  
 _-_ _ **tres. piensa en tres cosas para seguir adelante. piensa en tres cosas para irte a casa, pensar te ayudara a mantenerte con vida.-**_ _repitió con suavidad esperando que esas palabras de aliento le alcanzaran, no quería perderlo. aun sin conocerlo, se había encariñado con el. no tardo mucho cuando vio que el simulador empezaba junto con el duelo supo que logro lo esperado. incluso su calidad de duelo mejoro mucho. sonrio satisfecho pensando que desde ahora el le daría palabras de aliento, seria una forma de decirle que lo apoyaba aunque no supiera quien era._

 _después de su primer encuentro, asi como varios mas donde el se encargaba de animarlo pasaron los meses hasta que los niños fueron rescatados. por la voluntad de su padre una vez obtenido los datos requeridos. en ese periodo de tiempo el adulto le explico casi enteramente sobre ese proyecto y lo que ocurrio en esas salas, asi como relación con Sol tecnologics. se guardo para si mismo el horror que sintió al saber que el niño que consideraba su amigo estuvo encerrado en ese lugar fue torturado y obligado a pelear para vivir. sin querer lo había salvado realmente._

 _pero ahora no sabría de el nunca mas. ni siquiera su nombre._

o eso creyo.

de todas las personas que pudieron ser, Playmaker tenia que ser aquel chico que ayudo hace tiempo. que incluso su corazón guardo tan celosamente como un dulce recuerdo de la infancia. ahora sentía el peso del tiempo corriendo contra suya, si bien podia intentar convencerlo de no formar parte de esa guerra entre los caballeros de Hanói y Sol Tecnologics, pero no quería engañarse, la determinación del héroe es demasiado fuerte para escuchar razones. solo le quedaba una opcion, tenia que descubrir quien era el realmente. asi lo buscaría en el mundo real y trataría de influenciarlo de no volver a ser Playmaker incluso si tenia que decirle que el es quien busca. porque a esas alturas, no le creería o lo tomara como una seria ofensa a sus sentimientos de "salvarlo".

menos si era quien había expuesto como su enemigo jugado.

usaría todos sus medios para saber quien era bajo el pretexto de una revancha, solo asi podría hacer solida esa conexión fantasma que a los dos los unia

.+.+.+.+.+

ok ok, ok. les prometo que empeze a ver Yu-gi-Oh V-Rains sin ninguna intención yaoisca (al inicio) todo bien, me gusto la trama, es parcialmente nueva y sus personajes no son muy comunes. todo era normal hasta hasta que escenas salvajes aparecen, demasiado sugerentes para pasarlas por alto y como toda Fujoshi que se respeta, pues sugirió esto. además lo mas hetero que van a encontrar es un leve romance entre 2 inteligencias artificiales y si quieren verlo asi, una relación medio incestuosa (ojo, si realmente quieren verlo asi, porque no me parecio a mi pero ya saben, internet.)

siendo franca Yusaku se volvió rápidamente de mis favoritos porque no solo tiene bases muy solidas para hacer lo que hace y es bueno haciéndolo (evitare Spoilar), hasta ahora no le han añadido el factor eterno de todos los spinn off de Yugioh que es el "poder de la amistad" ni tampoco se ha vuelto el personaje tipo Tea Gadner (como Yusei en algún punto de su serie y pues el resto de los demás :V)eso si, es medio intenso el chavo y me encantan sus ojos :D

pero aun asi no se salva XD

en fin, espero que les haya gustado y no sean muy crueles conmigo en como manejo el universo de Yu-Gi-Oh, no habituo escribir de ellos con regularidad. dejen un review con amors y les veo luego

see U 3


End file.
